I Want Your
by SL Rain
Summary: Ron expresses his frustrations to Hermione... Inspired by the song "I Want Your Sex" by George Michael. Rated R for Mature sexual themes and mild language. PLEASE R&R!


Rated R for Mature sexual themes.  
  
DISCLAMER: I do not own ANYTHING in this story.  
  
Hermione Granger was lounging on a soft, velvety red couch in the Gryffindor Common room. It was very late at night, about ten minutes to twelve, and she was the only one up. Being the brainy and school adoring sixteen year old, she was reading a text book, studying for a Transfiguration test that was for tomorrow. She had no time for playing around, no time for any romantic relationships. Hermione's life was pretty much devoted to school ever since she was in her first year of Hogwarts. It was very weird, because Hermione was such a gorgeous young girl, she needed somebody to give her what she desperately needed (even though she verbally doubted it). The one that wanted to give it to her was close by her, though she didn't know. He was hidden in a corner, slouched on a silky red armchair, darkness veiling his identity. He was watching Hermione as a hawk would watch it's prey.  
  
The hidden hawk was Ron Weasley. For so long, he had wanted to touch her, love her, feel his body next to hers. He wanted her sex. Ron watched her with a surge of desire as she lay there on the couch, flipping though the pages of the book. His eyes stared at her face that was illuminated by the light of the fireplace. Her eyes were slowly closing with every turn of the page. Ron got up very slowly and made his way to the couch that Hermione was dozing off on. He sat down on the corner of the couch by Hermione's legs.  
  
"Still studying, are you?" he drawled.  
  
Hermione snapped out of her stupor. "Wh-- what?" she looked up from her book and saw Ron, grinning at her suggestively. "Ron! What are you doing up?"  
  
Ron chuckled. "What are you doing up?" His fingers were caressing the silky smooth skin of her legs. Hermione's legs tensed up and she sat upwards.  
  
"I'm... I'm studying... for tommorrow's test," Hermione said nervously as she showed the textbook to Ron. Ron's strong hand pushed the book aside. "You've been studying all week," he murmured. "Your'e in need of a holiday..." his fingers carressed the bottom of her chin. Hermione blushed a deep crimson red color.  
  
"Ron, I don't want to do this," she pushed his hand away. "I have... other things to do."  
  
Ron took her hand in his and gave it a loving yet sexual kiss. "I've waited so long..." he kissed the tip of her fingers. "Since we've been friends... my patience has reached it's end, my Hermione."  
  
Hermione yanked her hand from Ron's gentle grip. Looking disgruntled, she got up from the couch.  
  
"I don't know what in the Hell you are talking about, Ron," Hermione snapped nevously. Taking her swiftly by the wrists, Ron pulled her down onto his lap.  
  
"Of course you know what I'm talking about," Ron chuckled into her ear softly. His hands gripped onto her waist steadly as he leaned over into her ear and he purred into her ear "I want your... sex." His lips caressed her smooth cheekbone. Hermione squirmed around, trying to break free.  
  
"You're just playing with my mind," she muttered hesitantly. Chuckling, Ron shook his head slowly.  
  
"No, I'm not," Ron chortled. His tender hands slid slowly up her pajama top. "Just look in my eyes." Ron's hands caressed the satiny flesh of her waist. Hermione's cheeks flushed as she felt his warm hands touch her skin. Her aubrun eyes looked into his ocean-esque eyes. She seemed to be hiding her excitement, her wanting for him.  
  
"I'm gonna regret this..." she stammered.  
  
Frowning, he bowed his head down and leaned it against her midriff. He moaned with frustration. Slowly looking up at her beautiful, goddess face, which was now trying hard to hide her sexual need, he whined mockingly, "But I love you..."  
  
Hermione grind her teeth together, thinking for an answer.   
  
"No!" she snapped. Her hands pushed off Ron's shoulders, breaking his grip. She got up and walked fast to the girls dormitory. Ron went quickly after her. He grabbed her around the waist and bought her close to him, chin rested on her shoulder.  
  
"I waited so long baby, out in the cold," he whispered into her ear. Ron felt Hermione's heart race with excitement. "I can't take much more, I'm losing control..." He whispered these words into her neck. Feeling a bit violated, Hermione seized Ron's hands off her waist. She turned around, face even more flushed.  
  
"Ron... please..." she moaned.   
  
Saying nothing, Ron put his arms around her. He pulled her closer to him, and kissed her deeply. Hermione shut her eyes, obviously liking this. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders as she pulled in closer, wanting more of his tender love and compassion. Moaning, Hermione pulled away from the kiss. Looking at Ron's confused face, she grinned.  
  
"Ron," she grinned, her fingers rubbing the back of his neck. "I think its about time that I had... sex with you."  
  
Hermione then again pulled in closer to a grinning Ron as they both enjoyed another passionate kiss. Then Ron picked Hermione up and took her to the couch where they uh... you know...  
  
~The End~ 


End file.
